


Oh sweet failure!

by BambooRooster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has got your back, Dean decided to go alone, Dean didn't come prepared, Gosh darnit Dean you should have checked the weather, Just some Wendigo, My first spn fic ayy, Not sure what season this would be, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: Dean leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Each intake of air felt sharp, like millions of needles were flying in and out of his lungs. Rain poured from above, the thunderous pitter patter almost deafening the hunter. A soft rustle caught his attention. Looking to his right, he tried to catch any- ANY signs of movement within the woods but all that was in sight was the swaying of trees and ever-growing darkness. Darkness.. That always made Dean uneasy. Not only was it an excellent hiding place for the Wendigo, but it was also the perfect place for him to trip and fall into nothingness.. A fate unknown. Dean trembled, cold rain soaking into his clothes. Why did he go without Sammy?





	

        Dean leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Each intake of air felt sharp, like millions of needles were flying in and out of his lungs. Rain poured from above, the thunderous pitter patter almost deafening the hunter. A soft rustle caught his attention. Looking to his right, he tried to catch any- ANY signs of movement within the woods but all that was in sight was the swaying of trees and ever-growing darkness. Darkness.. That always made Dean uneasy. Not only was it an excellent hiding place for the Wendigo, but it was also the perfect place for him to trip and fall into nothingness.. A fate unknown. Dean trembled, cold rain soaking into his clothes. Why did he go without Sammy?

        "Cas, please.." He inhaled, coughing. "If you're listening, I could really use your help right about now." Whispering the prayer was hard enough for the Winchester, he hated when things had gone sour like this. But making Cas clean up after him never felt right. "Come on Cas, please.." he squinted, trying to make out the different shapes hiding among the trees. His knuckles were practically white as he gripped the beer bottle stuffed with a cloth and lighter fluid in one hand, hastily looking for a matchbox in the back pocket of his jeans with the other. Deans hand brushed over something, catching his attention. He scrambled to pull the small box out, opening and revealing what was inside. Three matches.. _Funny, i though i brought more._

        Quickly, he fumbled through the pack, trying to pick out a match before it was too late. One fell from his grasp and he cursed, taking another and scraping it against the box. It refused to light at first, different sounds seeming to rustle around the hunter as he attempted again and again to light the match. "Dammit..!" he panicked.

        Finally, a small light formed at the end of the match. Dean rushed to cover the match from the rain as the light began to die.

        "Come on!" He grunted to himself, lightly blowing on the flame to keep it alive. It gave a small flicker in response. Deans eyes widened as the downpour deemed itself too strong for the weak flame. A thin trail of smoke formed above the match as Dean stared at it, distraught. Never, never has a Wendigo hunt been this stressful. He threw the burnt out match, rushing to grab another. "Shit, shit, shit!"

 The rain was almost blinding as he panicked, hearing a sharp rustle behind him. He whipped around, nearly falling as his eyes scanned the area. "Come on! Quit being a little bitch!" no response. 

 

        He thought the silence would be forever.

 

        Bony, clawed fingers dug into his shoulder, the sensation of his skin being ripped making Dean cry out in surprise.  The Wendigo let out a silent hiss, pulling him down to the ground and beginning to drag his body through the woods. Dean shielded his eyes from the rain, kicking and struggling to get away from the creature. He tried to catch a glimpse of the monster but pain mixed with the rain and lack of light seemed to block out every sense of sight. A bright flash of light made him almost wail with joy as he held up his arms, sheilding his eyes. The creature ceased its grip. He shuddered, curling up in leaves. Something fell beside him, an unnatural thump coming from the body as it met the ground.

        "Dean." The familiar voice spoke.

        "C-cas?" A wave of relief fell over him as he turned in the leaves to face the angel, but pausing as a sharp pain erupted through his back. Realizing how pitiful he must have looked, he pushed through the pain. Staggering to his feet, the Winchester leaned into the other for support. He practically fell into the Angel, muttering an apology.

        Blood mixed with the rain, running down his shirt and into the undergrowth below as he attempted to level himself with the Angel. "You're injured." Cas went to heal Dean as he spoke, placing a hand on his temple. Dean rejected, pushing it away. Castiels hand hesitantly retreated. "Never mind that, how come you didn't show up earlier?!" He growled, spitting blood. "I could have died!" The Angel once again placed his hand across Deans head, relieved as the hunter didn't fuss about being healed this time. Dean breathed for a moment, sighing as the horrid pain disappeared.. "Just- Zap me out of here, alright? Its cold." Castiel obliged.

 

 

        "So.. You were hunting the Wendigo, but the Wendigo ended up hunting you?" Sam humored.

        "Shut it, Sammy. I didn't know it would start raining." Dean snapped, a blanket wrapped tightly around him as he shivered.

        "Dean, did it really hurt that much to check the weather forecast?"

        He grunted as his little brother threw him another blanket from the closet, reaching for it and quickly unfolding the fabric. In one jerky motion he bundled the blanket around his shoulders, trying to gather warmth. Sam peered over at him, suppressing a laugh. He glared at the younger Winchester. "What?"

        "Nothing." He tried to keep a straight face, glancing back in his direction then grinning to himself.

        "Sammy, im gonna-" Sam interrupted, packing up some things. "Alright, alright. You look like a newborn. Just being all wrapped up in the blankets.. Stereotypically, that's how they look."

        Dean rolled his eyes. _At least you weren't rained on, dragged through the woods, and butchered by sticks._ "By the way, did you ever tell Cas thank you? I think hes saved you enough to deserve some form of thanks." Dean scoffed, "Sure, ill send him chocolate and a bouquet of flowers." 

        "You didn't say thank you, did you?" He inquired. "No. But, I'll make sure to next time I see him."

        "Right." Sam huffed, handing his brother a small bottle. "What's this?" Dean turned the bottle around in his palm, reading the label.

        "Tylenol, it should help with the fever." He opened the bottle, ignoring the dosage then taking a few. The pills felt dry going down, but he swallowed them anyways. Besides, the water the Motel had supplied them with sucked. It tasted like Ass.

        Exhaustion hit Dean as he leaned back, getting comfortable. With an arm behind his head and a small pillow beneath his feet, sleep was no problem for the hunter.

 

       _Thanking Cas, huh? That wouldn't be so bad now would it._

 


End file.
